Just You
by Mondlerloverxo
Summary: College best friends find eachother again. Maybe they fall in love maybe they don't. If they do does something come in their way and almost break them?
1. You're Back

_Hi Guys, I wrote the first chapter a while ago but I didn't think it was very good. I will keep writing my other story so don't stop reading that one! I in no way own these Characters and I hope that the way they are presented in this story is okay. The idea came from reading so many other fanfictions which really inspired me to write and I honestly got addicted to them! Hope you enjoy. Thankyou!_

The restaurant filled with the echoing sounds of crying hungry children and chatters of couples sending me spinning around in all directions sending out orders and listening for the next plate ordered. I glance up and watch the queue start to slow down, I let out a sigh of relief ready to carry on when a wave of dizziness takes over me, I clamp my eyes shut and try to take deep steady breaths until it passes.

"Mon you okay?" The voice of Rachel persuades me to open my eyes again, she's stood in front of me carrying an umbrella and giving me a concerned look. I nod and return a small smile, before looking back down at the plate of food on the counter which suddenly makes me want to throw up.

"What you are doing here Rach?" I almost yell in reply over the sound of customers. "Just thought I'd come by and see whether you'd be able to come home early." I heard her reply, I look up and shake my head apologetically, I really do feel bad it's been a while since I've spent any time with her. I see her in a morning before work and when I come home if I'm lucky, and if I am lucky enough I can sit for a mere 5 minutes before I'm asleep.

"I'm sorry Rach but it's so busy and I can't leave them, I'll be just about done in an hour or so, how about you get wine, snacks and a movie for when I get back, I have to go over to Wills first to pick up my clothes and then I'll be home" I force a smile through another wave of dizziness and wrap an arm around Rachel's shoulder, using my free hand to stir the pasta.

She smiles and waves while pushing her way back through the doors, I can't hold back my grin, she came out of her way to check on me because she missed seeing me. I do have the best friends, everyone says it about their friends but I really do! There's my college best friend Rachel who I have been living with for around 4 years now, she's more like a sister to me. There's my older brother Ross he lives around the corner from me, you'd think it's annoying but we've only grown closer with since I've moved away from my parents. Then there's Phoebe she's my other girl bestfriend, she lives across from me and Rach, I met her through my first job and we've all be so close ever since.

Yes, one of my best friends is my brother but i couldn't wish for it to be any other way, i spend every day with my friends, Morning, evening and her days off. When works not as busy as this, that is. They've always been there for me and i am always there for them, we are all more like family.

I also have a boyfriend of 3 months, Will, who at first was a little annoying, but he's different and makes me happy and that's all that matters. Yes, we often argue but who doesn't, I mean he only hits me once or twice but that's only when i make him angry, it isn't a problem really. I don't like that part but I do love him and so I'm not going to leave him because of that.

I'm yanked from my thoughts by another wave of dizziness, I stumble backwards dropping the pasta with a crash, catching the attention of all the kitchen staff. Before I could see the mess, I run to the bathroom, only just making it to the door before I hit the floor and closed my eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

I open my eyes and glanced around for a minute waiting for them to adjust and focus on where the voice came from, eventually through a haze of tears a mans face peers down at me, I feel strong arms wrap around my shoulders leaning me to the side slightly, I let my head fall onto his lap. I blink a few timed trying to clear my sight, his face coming clearer and clearer.

"You must have fainted, you wanna sit up?" His voice was soft and warm but I didn't hear the words he spoke, I focused on the pair of dazzling blue eyes looking down at me. A crooked smile that I swear made my insides twist, broke out across his face. Although I can't quite put a finger on it, these eyes seem familiar somehow.

Slowly I'm pulled to my feet, when I'm level again and brought back to reality I feel my cheeks burn and imagine the deep pink colour they will have turned. "Sorry... and thank you for helping me" I mutter brushing the dust from my dress and apron. I had to smile at myself when he extends his hand and chuckles, I take it and shake it lightly, his touch sending shivers down my spine, my whole body trembling a little, I hope to god he didn't notice.

"I'm Chandler-"

And there it is. That's what's familiar. My college best friend aside from Rachel, my brothers room mate, the four of us had this little friendship circle. Yes Rachel is my girl bestfriend and she knows absolutely everything but so does this one in front of me was the person I went to every time I needed help or I was hurt, we were so close.

"CHANDLER!" I nearly scream clapping my hands over my mouth, he pulls a face questioning my sudden outburst.

"I'm Monica!" My smile grows wider than i ever thought possible when i see his face light up and his eyes grow wide. "Oh my god… I can't believe its's you after all this time" i fling my arms around his neck and hug him tightly, his arms wrapping around my waist, we did this almost everyday when we were younger but this feels different. I feel my body react to his warmth and how right this feels but I try to push it to the back of my mind.

"I'd remember those eyes anywhere" He whispers when he pulls away and locks eyes with me once more. "You-you've changed, I mean…" He looks up and down at me and i immediately know what he means.

"Oh yeah… I realised after college that I wasn't healthy like- at all so I decided to lose all the weight that made me look more like a whale than a young girl" i laugh to myself, my hands falling self consciously over my stomach as if trying to cover it, like i did all those years back.

"You didn't look like a whale and yes while it probably wasn't the best for your health, you were still my bestfriend" Chandler grins, I can almost see the memories we shared flashing through his mind

My face flushes again and I finally glance up and down taking Chandler in, while trying to hide my bright red cheeks. "You don't look to bad yourself" I reply, while in my mind I'm thinking of how gorgeous he really is, the more I look at him the wider my grin gets, now close to splitting my face in two.

"I've missed you Mon" I hear him mumble into my hair as we hug each other again.

"I've missed you too" I admit it, I've missed him so much, but the idea of ever seeing him again was very unlikely so I never thought about it. I remember the day the two of us said goodbye to each other for the last time, it brings tears to my eyes when I see the image of teenage Chandler crying. A rush of dizziness takes over me again and I slump back against the wall closing my eyes tight.

Chandlers arms guide me down gently and I automatically fall into a sitting position against his shoulder, waiting for it to pass.

"Maybe I should go home, I won't be much help if this is all that's going to happen" I sigh, not really wanting to leave the comfort of Chandlers shoulder.

"Yeah you probably just need to sleep, I'll walk you back if you'd like" he suggests smirking when i nod a little too enthusiastically. _That's it Monica freak him out a little bit more!_ I heave myself up and grab his hand swinging it for a second.

"Let me just go tell my boss" I rush over to the office, without looking back. I get the feeling that someone is watching me, but do my best not to turn around to Chandler, I can't embarrass myself much more.

I return minutes later shrugging on my coat, I can feel the goofy grin on my face, normally I'd feel stupid but Chandler knows me too well.

I nod to him and turn to the back door, his hand resting on the small of my back guiding me out onto the street. I shiver slightly the cool air making my bones ache.

"You okay?" Chandler asks me for the thousandth time tonight, I lift my head and see the concerned look he's giving me.

I shrug my shoulders and smile "Just a little cold." He nods but tightens his arm around my back, I lean my head against his shoulder and sigh, happy to have someone to walk home with.

"Oh yeah, I have to go to my boyfriend's apartment to pick up some clothes on the way is that okay?" I suddenly come back to reality and remember Will, peering up at Chandler i notice a slight look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Sure, so you have a boyfriend… Who's the lucky man?" I see the forced smile he gives me and he looks straight ahead avoiding eye contact. I can't help my slight smile, it's kind of obvious what he's thinking.

"Erm yeah, his names Will and we've been together for about 3 and a half months, he's great, I'm sure you'll like him" I try to remain oblivious and tug Chandlers arm leading him towards a tall building and through the front door.

I suck in a big breath of air my feet feeling unbelievably heavy as we eventually reach the 6th floor panting from traipsing up 12 flights of stairs, of course the day I come here the lift is out of order. Chandler steps back and lets me unlock the door of apartment 33, I glance around the darkened room and step inside switching on the lights. I hear him follow me in but stop just in the door way shuffling his feet.

I pick up a few of my belongings and make my way to the door at the opposite side of the room, I open it expecting to see Will asleep at this time but I end up slamming the door shut seconds later. My jaw drops and I'm frozen to the spot as I feel my whole body shaking.

Chandler begins to walk towards but it is interrupted by a young woman barely the age of 20 rushing from the bedroom, past him and out of the apartment. Next out of the bedroom is my darling boyfriend, wrapped in the sheets, he stops in front of me and goes to hug me.

"Mon I'm so so sorry, she was nothing, I didn't know what I was doing I love you" He rushes his words, his voice panicked but yet also a tad annoyed. He try's to wrap his arms around me again and that's when I'm pulled from my trance, the anger now setting in. I push him away with all my strength and let the hot tears I've held back run down my cheeks.

"No you don't! You don't love me you never have, and that just proves it! We're OVER!" I scream pointing to the bedroom where Will and the girl had just been.

"DON'T YOU SCREAM AT ME!" Will yells back, my heart pounds because I know what's coming, he pins me up against the wall and slaps me across the face hard enough to knock me to the floor. I close my eyes and cover my face waiting for the next blow but it doesn't come.

"DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!" I turn to the side towards the yelling and watch Chandler throw Will away from me, his face red with anger. He steps in front of me protectively as I stand up and try to walk just a few steps..

"Who are you?" Will spits out rubbing his back. I step from behind Chandler but stay close to his side. "This is Chandler, he's my best friend from college, not that it has anything to do with you." I snap my tears slowing down and now replaced with burning anger. "We're over Will, don't call me, don't come to my apartment and don't say your sorry"

Will shakes his head and mutters something under his breath, glancing up at me sending me a disgusted look. "I never loved you anyways, just enjoyed the sex" My face drops and the dam breaks tears furiously pouring down my face.

Chandler scowls at Will and takes a hold of my shaking hand, he grabs the bag of my clothes and shoves his way past Will and out of the apartment. He lets go of me in the hall and turns back to the apartment.

"Go near her again and you'll wish you hadn't" he hisses before slamming the door shut, I have no energy to look up, no energy to wipe my tears, Will might as well have thrown me across the room, that would've hurt less than his words.

"Come on, which is your building?" Chandler asks his voice now soft and calm although I can hear the restraint to keep the anger out.

"Greenwich Tower" I sob quietly, Chandler nods holding my hand again and leading me down the stairs. I concentrate on each individual step the further we go the harder it gets, my body shakes uncontrollably. Finally we make it outside, and before I realise what's going on I'm helped into the back of a cab Chandler by my side.

The tears hadn't yet subsided while I wanted it to stop I couldn't make it, Chandler pulls me against his body and wraps his arms around me tightly, I let my head fall into the crook of his neck and my arm limply across his knee. I've missed him, i have Rachel and Phoebe who are always there when I'm upset but, this is different, this is Chandler.

The cab comes to a halt outside my building, i still Can't think straight, my mind blank again as Will's last words replay in my head, taunting me over and over.

Chandler leads me into the building still holding me close, I'm glad he's hear because there's no way I would've made it even halfway home without him.

"Number 20" I finally whisper once he'd got me into a lift, he nods and presses the button for the 3rd floor.

When we reach my purple door with the number 20 on the front in gold, I come back to reality enough to rummage through my bag and unlock the door. I kind of float inside and notice the room still lit, Rachel on the couch watching the movie she rented.

"Chandler you can come in" I give him a small smile gesturing to the couch and closing the door behind him, Rachel turns and stands bolt upright when she hears the name 'Chandler'.

"Chandler?" She gasps the same reaction to me only without my screaming, this makes me chuckle. "Hey Rach" Chandler smiled broadly. "Wow I didn't even know you to were still talking let alone living together" He tells us both, hugging Rachel and looking over at me.

Despite the tears pouring into my jumper i keep a small smile on my face. "Oh" Chandler comes back to reality and sighs deeply, he takes both mine and Rachels hands and sits on the sofa. Rachel notices me crying and runs to get tissues and a blanket before returning to the armchair while Chandler and i take the couch.

"Mon what happened?" She asks handing over tissues and moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"Will-Will-will cheated on-on… me" I burst out in tears again as I say the words, Chandler wraps his arms around me and rocks slightly. Rachels face turned hard and her eyes burn with fury. "No don't get angry, Chandler sorted him" I add seeing her relax a little.

Rachel looked to Chandler questioningly. "Well he came out saying he loved Mon and that he was sorry, but she yelled and told him it was over, which was perfectly good of her, but he yelled back pinned her up against the wall and slapped her…so I shoved him away and told him if he touched her again that he'd be sorry. Then he said…" Chandler trailed off, tars star to pour again because I know what's coming, I slow myself enough to speak.

"He he said that he -never-never loved…me and that…he used me… for …sex" I stammer between sobs, Rachel rushes over to me and pulls me into a tight hug, Chandler drops his head a hurt look across his face.

He retrieved his phone from his pocket and taps a message into it before tucking it back away.

"I'm glad you were there Chandler" Rachel nods squeezing Chandlers hand, I sit back and nod in agreement. "Me too"

Chandler strokes back my hair and even through the tears and shaking I feel electric shocks run through me, warming my whole body. "Monica I'm back in New York to stay, so I might as well get back into the habit of being there for you. I am still your best friend aren't I?"

"You couldn't be anyone else, tomorrow we can catch up and you can meet Ross and our other friend Phoebe." I grin, the thought of having Chandler back and the fact that he would meet my other friends almost took all the pain away.

"I have to be up early for work tomorrow so I'm going to bed, I'm here if you need anything Mon okay?" Rachel said hugging me again and standing up, she glances at Chandler and he gives her a small nod silently agreeing that he would stay here for a while.

She closes the bedroom door behind her and all was silent again.

"Monica what Will said was disgusting, I don't understand why he would ever want to hurt you. Listen to me he's not worth your tears, you have better things to get on with in life. You are beautiful and don't let anyone make you think differently." Chandler speaks softly, whilst stroking my hair back.

"Thank you, Chandler, I've missed you so much, I'm not losing my best friend again" I sigh closing my aching eyes for a couple of seconds.

I switch on the TV and grab the blanket, Chandler sits back on the couch at an angle letting me relax against his side, my head on his chest. His arms hold me close and eventually my sobs slow to nothing, and my eyelids grow heavy.

I don't think I've ever fallen asleep on anyone but this feels so good, I feel Chandlers arms relax and his head move back as he falls asleep too. Two arms snake around my shoulders and backs of my legs as I'm lifted into the air, I feel all this but I have no effort whatsoever to open my eyes.

The sheets are pulled back and I'm gently lowered down onto the mattress, I'm tucked in and I know this is when he's going to leave. I force my eyes open and grasp the hem of his shirt tugging it gently.

"Where are you going?" I whisper, smiling when Chandler turns back and sits beside me on the bed.

"I've got to get back home but I'll come back tomorrow to meet and have a catch up with everyone, okay?" He whispers. "Close your eyes"

"okay" I mumble letting my eyes close again, I sigh sleepily and fall asleep once more, but before Chandler leaves I find his hand again and give it a squeeze.

I almost see his smile grow wider as his lips press against my knuckles, he lets my hand go and it falls to my side, the click of the door tells me he's gone and I turn over smiling to myself some more.

I of course hardly slept, maybe 2 hours tops all night and that wasn't in one block of sleep either. I woke up nearly every hour already crying because I dreamt Will's very last words to me, the thought of Chandler and the way that he stuck up for me calmed me down and helped me fall back to sleep. Until the nightmare hit again. By 5am I was drained of tears and exhausted from the nightmares that I had no chance of sleeping until later.

I decide to make some warm milk to relax me a bit and maybe if I'm lucky I'll fall asleep watching TV. As expected from the lack of sleep my muscles ache and I'm clumsier than ever, I pull a pan from the cupboard along with all the rest. I jump back at the sudden crash and I lose it again, breaking down in a fit of sobs and slumping myself against the counter.

"Monica honey what were you doing?" Rachel asks, I lift my pounding head and watch her try to shove the pans back into place. I didn't even care they were wrong.

"I was going to make some warm milk… because I haven't slept properly all night, I just can't stop thinking about will!" I hug her knees close to her chest and sob into my robe. Rachel quickly shoved away everything else and rushes to my side pulling me into her arms tightly.

After about half an hour I manage to stop crying and now we just sit listening intently to the silence engulfing us.

"We're going to have a good day today remember?" Rachel grins squeezing my shoulders, I smile back, knowing who she was talking about.

"How could I forget, I'm so glad he's back, I've missed him" I reply her smile growing at the thought of Chandler.

"You missed me?" _Okay that wasn't Rachel!_ Myhead snaps up and I jump up at the sight of Chandler, freshly showered, his hair sticking out in places. He holds out his arms and I fall into them he breathed deeply and holds me tight.

"What are you doing here?" I ask pulling away the clock showing just before 6am, Rachel quickly hugs him while I click on he kettle for coffee. I'm still unable to fight away that jaw breaking smile, just his smile makes me so happy. When he turns and gives me that smile she felt her heart flutter. Why does he make me do that? I've known him forever and now it does it. We've always been friends. Is that all it is just seeing him again? Or does this mean something a little more? I honestly don't know.


	2. A Good Friendship

_**I'm glad you're liking this story! I know I've started this and not finished the other one and so i will be updating them both regularly. I hope you're all enjoying this so far and I hope you like this next chapter. Please review if you like it, it really means a lot to me! Here Goes!  
**_

_**Just You Chapter 2 – A Good Friendship**_

I smile at Ross as he hugs Chandler and slaps his back grinning wildly. The last time he saw Chandler was the same time I last saw him, him, me Chandler and Rachel were all the innocent age of 16 and we all were so close and then pulled apart in the space of a few hours.

"How've you been?" Ross' question gets me out of my reverie, I move away from the kitchen sink pulling a chair up to the table inbetween Rachel and Phoebe.

Chandler shrugs and smiles around the table. "Fine, I've been great especially these past couple of years." We all nod in understanding.

"How long has it been since you last saw each other?" Phoebe questions seeing as she's the only one that doesn't know.

"We haven't seen each other since we were sixteen, something happened, and Chandler ended up moving away with his Mom to Arizona." Rachel answered, Chandler nods and I see him glance over at me his face full of hurt.

I feel my stomach drop to my feet and my heart pound when I remember what that 'something' was. My mind flashes back to 12 years ago.

 _ **Flashback – 12 years ago**_

" _My mum has to move to Arizona Mon." Chandler sighed burying his head in his hands. Monica froze in her seat staring at Chandlers shaking body sure that he was crying._

" _W-what? Do you have to go too?" She eventually stuttered. "Chandler you know I can't be without you"_

 _Chandler lifts his head up and evident tear tracks covering his cheeks, he takes a couple of deep breaths and calms himself down. "If I move it means I'll see Kathy more as she lives there, I'm really sorry Mon, you're my bestfriend and it'll honestly kill me to not see you everyday." A flow of anger runs through Monica's veins as she hears 'Kathy', she didn't deserve Chandler, she treat him so wrong and was a complete bitch._

" _So you choose that bitch over all your friends" She snaps immediately regretting the way she said it. Chandler jumps to his feet his face turning red. He paces back and forth clenching his fists till his knuckles turn white._

" _Why did you call her that? Huh? You've never given her a chance Monica! All you do is say bad things about her. I thought you of all people would be there and support me, and as upsetting it will be to see me go I thought you'd understand and be happy for me. This is a chance for me to make a new start" He slams his hand down on the counter, Monica flinches tears furiously puring from her bloodshot eyes._

" _Chandler I'm sorry -" She sobs. "No Monica I don't wanna hear it. I'm moving to Arizona. I will miss you so much and I love you, but I have to go." Chandler cuts her off and walks out of the apartment not waiting for her reply._

 _Monica breaks down in tears at the loss of her only friend. Deep down she was happy for him and she did understand where he was coming from, but she couldn't help the burning jealousy that ran through her._

 **Present**

I keep my eyes down at my hands and become oblivious to the rest of the conversation, Rachel pats my shoulder and I finally look up forcing a smile. "Me and Ross are going to see a movie we'll meet you all at the coffee house around 3?" Rachel and Phoebe smiles at me waiting for me to answer. I silently nod and stand up.

"Yeah I'll see you all later" I mumble, I walk over to the sink and clutch the side failing to hold back my tears. My head swims as I replay the memory of that day over and over in my head. I physically feel sick for what I said to Chandler, I was part of the reason he left, I found out days after if it wasn't for what I said he may have stayed.

I feel hands on my shoulders and I twist around noticing no one else in the apartment apart from Chandler, he's standing in front of me his eyebrow furrowed in concern. I shake my head more tears escaping the corner of my eyes, he wraps his arms around my shoulders, my head falls against his chest.

I push away and wipe my eyes on the back of my hand, I take Chandlers hand and move over to the couch cuddling my knees to my chest my head still spinning slightly. He rests his hand on my knee comfortingly not demanding any answer whatsoever.

"You should hate me" I finally say my heart aching at the words, Chandler shakes his head opening and closing his mouth unable to come up with words to reply to me. It makes me feel worse somehow.

"What I said to you before you left was horrible, I made you not want to come back, and then however may years later you come back and you support and comfort me more than anything" I get out my words between sobs hopefully making sense.

I find myself in his embrace again, trembling uncontrollably, I don't think the tears are just from the past, its everything that's happened over the past 2 days with Will.

"Shh its okay. I don't hate you Mon. You were angry and upset and so was I. You were and still are my best friend and I promise to always be there for you. Stop crying and please stop feeling bad about all that, its fine" His words eventually sink in and I forget to breath for a minute. I feel like he's changed so much to what he used to be.

"I'm still sorry. I missed you so much Chandler" I sob into his chest, he strokes his fingers through my hair and I shiver under his touch.

"It's okay Mon. I have a job interview today. I have your number, so I will text you as soon as I can okay?" I can't help but smile at the way he looks out for me, I nod enthusiastically suddenly excited for a reason that I don't know.

"Good luck Chandler" I grin and kiss his cheek before he closes the door and walks away. I can't believe I've somehow managed to find someone as good as Chandler.

I'm left in my own silence again but I'm not going to let it upset me, I'm going to keep my head up and clean the apartment like I planned and meet the guys later on. My phone buzzes as I set out all my cleaning equipment, I grab it and Chandlers name pops up on the screen. I punch in the passcode and open my messages.

 _Hey you okay? xxx_

I feel a stupidly wide smile take over my face and I don't even try to hide it. I tap in my reply and send it, I don't want to get on with something else, I sit down and wait for the reply instead.

 _You've only just left! I'm fine, happier now of course xx_

Within seconds my phone goes again, and I immediately open the message.

 _What can I say, I can text, and I miss you so…? I'm glad you're okay anyways xx_

What can I say I miss the guy too.

 _Okay, well I planned a day of cleaning until three then I will see you all again_ _xx_

My heart flutters with happiness, I'm so excited for 3pm to roll around. I don't think I've ever spoken to someone like this for so long without getting bored, not even Rachel.

 _You enjoy your cleaning you strange woman. See you at 3! Bye xx_

I almost hear him chuckle after the first sentence, he's always thought my obsessive cleaning is strange but never holds it against me. I tap in _Bye x_ before leaving my phone on the coffee table and returning to the kitchen. I try to push everything bothering me to the back of my mind and keep my thoughts on my friends.

Slumping back on the couch in exhaustion, I reach for my phone and check the time, 2:50. Oh _shit_! I jump up and hurry into my room pulling out a pair of black jeans and a grey woollen jumper. It's not freezing cold outside but I'm in the mood to be snuggled up in something warm. I brush my long hair back and pull in up into a messy bun hoping for the best. I glance at the mirror on my way out and pull a face, it'll do.

I grab my wallet and my phone tucking them in my jean pocket, I close the door behind me not bothering to lock it. I refrain myself from skipping down the steps to the lobby, I feel like a little kid going to a tea party with my friends, well that is what I'm doing but I'm 28.

I peer through windows of Central Perk seeing Rachel, Phoebe and Joey already sat on the orange couch ordering their drinks.

I open the door, glad I decided to wear a jumper as its quite cold in here. Rachel turns and looks over her shoulder smiling at me followed by Phoebe and Joey, I give them a quick wave and return the smile before moving over to the counter.

"Small black coffee please Gunther" I flash the owner a smile.

"Make that a large Gunther" I know who that is, swivelling around I see Chandler grinning at me. I open my mouth to object, but he stops me and shakes his head. "I don't want to hear it, Rach wants you"

I glance over his shoulder and just as expected Rachel is craning her neck over the tables of people trying to get my attention.

"Fine" I mumble, stepping out of his way and trying to squeeze between the cramped chairs and tables, people these days can be quite oblivious and ignorant, can't they?

I roll my eyes to myself finally reaching my friends who all simultaneously greet me with "Hey Mon".

I squash myself into the space beside Rachel her hand automatically finding mine. People always think its weird we hold hands are our arms are around each other's shoulders, but Rachel's my best friend we've been like this ever since meeting each other in High School.

"Mon, I was thinking maybe one Friday you me and Phoebe can do something, because of work its hard to find time to hang out. So, we said every Friday could be the girl's night" Rachel smiles at me and I shake my head grinning. These girls are honestly the best.

I smile at Phoebe and nod "Yeah sounds great. I love you guys"

"We love you too" They pat my knee and quickly become engrossed in Joeys conversation with Ross who's just arrived.

"One large black coffee" I take the cup that's held out to me my hands immediately wrapping around it to keep warm.

Chandler sits in the armchair beside me with his own coffee giving me that damn crooked smile.

"You didn't have to buy it for me, I can manage myself" His features go from a cheery smile to a more, mild hurt look. I quickly smile and roll my eyes to show I'm joking and he soon returns to a smile.

Throughout the time we are talking I often keep taking glances at Chandler, every now and then ill catch him staring back, that just generally ends with us laughing.

"Ross I am not flirting with my co-worker, why would I when I'm with you?" Rachel exclaims throwing her arms over her head in question.

I turn and raise my eyebrows, "Errm Rach…" Ross chuckles hiding it with a cough, Phoebe nods in agreement and I wait for her reaction.

"Yeah… Okay. But I'm not Ross, I love you." My heart melts a little, at first it was weird for my best friend and my brother to be in a relationship, but when I saw how sweet they were I warmed up to it.

The group laughs soon turning into "Awwws" to which Rachel blushes. Ross pulls her hand and kisses her passionately and that's where I can't look, now _that's_ weird for me to watch.

"Okay well I'm going home, most likely to sleep" I stand up and stretch, my bodies exhaustion kicking in from the days activities. Rachel and Ross are oblivious, but I get nods from the rest. I turn and give Chandler one last smile before leaving the café.

I open the door and a rush of cold wind hits me, the top half of my body doesn't feel it under the think wool, but the cool air seeps through my jeans and makes my knees shake. I hurry up the stairs of my building happy to reach my apartment within minutes.

I don't bother switching on the lights I just aim straight for my bedroom; my exhaustion seems to be quickly increasing and my body screams for me to just relax under the blankets. I can't bring myself to take of the jumper, its too comfortable, but I yank down my jeans and let my hair fall down my back.

I climb under the covers discarding the clothes beside the bed, I curl up and sigh contently, I glance at the digital clock, how did I not realise it was as late as 9:30. I guess time flies by when you have as much drama in a friends' group as I do.

As I get closer and closer to drifting off to sleep I hear my apartment door open and close, I wait for Rachels bedroom door to close, but it never came. Next thing I know my door opens and light floods into my room, highlighting my half-closed eyes which I quickly cover with my hand the light too blinding.

"Mon you up?" Rachel sniffs, I'm immediately on alert, Rachel's upset, and I need to be there for her. I push back the covers and grab the blanket from the chair in the corner of the room, I grab her hand and lead her to the couch. I sit sideways against the arm handing Rachel tissues as she sits across from me.

"Rach what's wrong?" I tuck her hair behind her ear and wait for her to speak.

"Me and Ross _just_ sorted that problem in the coffee shop and then on the way back he turned around and said he still didn't believe me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do to persuade him, I love him Mon. I'm sorry I know it's a horrible position for you to be in." She breaks down crying again and I really do hate Ross for making her this upset.

My brother can overthink things and get annoying, trust me I've had the experience, his problem is that he will get something he's wanted for so long, but then he'll get paranoid and overthink every little thing.

"Ross is just an idiot Rach. Let him cool off and he'll realise how much it upsets you and then he will apologise. I hate how he's upset you, there is a reason for it, all that happened with Carol has knocked his confidence down. It'll be fine Rach I'll talk to him" I pull Rachel into a tight hug hoping my words will have comforted her. She seems to have calmed down enough to speak again.

"Thanks Mon" She wipes her eyes and I smile. "You want a cup of coffee?" She nods and pulls the blanket off her body.

"I'm just gonna change my clothes" I nod and walk over to the kitchen to refill the kettle, clicking it on and grabbing two mugs from the cupboard.

The apartment door opens again and Chandlers head peeks around, asking for permission to come in, I gesture for him to come inside.

"I came to see ho—" He stops speaking and just stares at me his eyes slowly moving up and down my body, I furrow my brow no idea at what he's looking at.

My eyes widen in realisation, I left my bedroom with Rachel not thinking about putting pants on! We live together, and we are both girls its not the end of the world, but I let Chandler come inside forgetting all I'm wearing is a grey jumper and my underwear.

I yank the hem of the jumper further down, feeling Chandlers eyes still on me. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he finally draws his eyes up to my face, Raise my eyebrows at him disapprovingly.

He clears his throat and swallows heavily "I just wanted to check on Rachel he was being such an ass down there." I nod and distract myself with making the coffee.

"Yeah, she's okay, tell him his sister looked after his girlfriend. Would you mind just talking to him for me? Just reassure him that Rachel is loyal to him and she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He might take more notice if it comes from you" I look back at Chandler and feel my cheeks burn whe I notice he's still go his eyes on me, but he still takes note of what I'm saying and nods.

"Sure… Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asks, I smile at his sudden nervousness. "Yes, you probably will, bye Chandler" I carry the two cups over to the coffee table and set them on coasters.

The door closes just as Rachel comes back from her bedroom, "Was that Chandler?" I sit down next to her holding my cup close to my chest. "Yeah he just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Aww he's sweet. He saw you like that?" She points to my legs and a giggle. "Yeah I totally forgot to put pants on, I never expected him to come back here" Rachel laughs too.

"Ooh! I totally forgot" She raises her hand and I wait for her to come back to earth and tell what she remembered. "This Friday you have a blind date" I almost spit out my coffee, I'm not sure whether it's the shock or the idea of going on a date with someone. She stifles her laugh and shrugs.

"It's a guy I've spoken to, he really likes you, he's told me. You will go on a date with him on Friday. I'm not telling you anymore about him Mon so don't even try" I open my mouth a few times, slightly lost for words which is rare for me.

I know Rachel is stubborn and no matter how much I nag at her I'll never get information, so I guess I just have to go along with it. I can't remember the last time I went on a date most guys these days aren't what I'm looking for. Maybe I'm just old-fashioned but I want a man who doesn't care that I don't always wear makeup, who looks after himself but isn't always looking in the mirror fancying himself and someone that has manners. Simple little polite gestures like that go a long way with me, its even better if he can make me laugh and just be there when I need him.

It sounds like I want a lot in a guy, but I just want a guy who I can trust he doesn't have to be the most handsome fit man on earth, looks don't matter to me like that.

I finally shake my head out of my thoughts and look back at my friend, who's looking back at me her eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "Yeah sounds great, thanks Rach" I yawn and stand up again, another hour has already passed, I need sleep right now.

"Thanks for being there tonight Mon. Night" Rachel hugs me and I smile, both of us reaching our bedroom doors.

"Always Rach. Night." I close my door and climb back into bed. Only having to wait a couple of minutes before I drift off, I bring the covers over my body, for whatever reason smiling to myself.


	3. Blind Date

_**Thank you for supporting this story so much! I'm really enjoying writing this, and I hope you're enjoying reading it just as much! Love you all for the reviews, thank you! Please R+R this next chapter!**_

 _ **Just You Chapter 3 – A Blind Date**_

I'm so much more than nervous for this date; I bite my nails staring out of the window of my cab. All week I've been asking for a little more information about my date, but Rachel gave me nothing on him, so I have absolutely no idea who I'll be sitting across from tonight.

The cab comes to a halt and turns around, I blink a few times confused and finally realise I need to pay him. I hand over ten dollars flashing a small smile. I climb out of the car, straighten my dress and push through the double doors of the restaurant.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A young waiter bows politely and smiles.

"I have a date, I'm not sure who with, blind date" I shrug uselessly, burning up from embarrassment. The waiter nods somehow knowing where I was seated. "Follow me please"

I oblige, he leads me to a quiet corner of the room, a man with his back to me sits there, my heat pounds against my chest, I swear I know him from the back.

"Sir your dates here" the waiter announces, the man whips around a large smile on his face and I nearly fall over, that's why I recognised him… Chandler!

"Ch- chandler?" I gasp, underneath all the shock, I know I'm more than happy that he is my date.

The waiter bowed one Last time leaving us alone. Chandler gets to his feet taking my hand in his, "Hey" he grins, oh god his smile, my heart flutters, my hand tingling under his touch. He brings it to his lips and places a kiss to my knuckles, my knees almost buckle at the gesture.

My smile widens, "Hi" I lean in and kiss his cheek, in what I guess he thinks is a friendly gesture. He steps back and looks me up and down taking me in, his mouth gaping slightly.

"Y-you look unreal" my cheeks burn a deeper red as I duck my head to try and hide it. Chandler gently tugs my hand guiding me into my chair, pushing it under the table and returning to his seat across from me.

He's wearing a black tux, and white shirt, his hair is gelled, I don't know about me but he definitely looks unreal. A crooked smile is plastered to his face, we just stare at each other for at least a minute. How come I've ended up on a blind date with Chandler?

I go back to what Rachel said when she told me about the date, _you know him, and he really…likes…you._ CHANDLER LIKES ME!?

 _Stay calm Monica stay calm_ I repeat in my head hoping I don't look stupid.

"Would you like to order any drinks?" The young waiter is back with a notepad and pen at the ready.

I tear my eyes away from Chandler to look up at him, "ahh yes, I'll have a beer and Monica you'll have a Scotch on the rocks with a twist?" I nod gratefully my smile widening 10x more, he's not seen me for nearly 14 years and yet he remembers little things like that.

"So, how've you been?" He breaks the silence, I get my mind out of wherever it disappeared to and swallow, my throat suddenly dry.

"I've been great, had a few rough months but, apart from that I've been fine" his eyes meet mine searching for something.

"What's been rough?" I quickly look away avoiding eye contact, I know exactly what it was but whether I wanted to say it and admit how stupid I must've been is different. "Mon I know it's been a while, but you don't have to hide anything from me." He promises, I stare at my hands knowing I might as well just get it out.

"Okay…well. Remember Will?" He tenses but nods all the same, "When we got together he was really sweet and nice to me and I was happy, I thought I loved him. He went out with his friends and came back hammered, he wanted me to have sex and I said no I wasn't in the mood and he was too drunk. So, he hit me" I shudder tears stinging my eyes, talking about it makes everything real. "He said sorry, but after that it never stopped, everyday until the day you came, and I broke up with him, he always apologised and because I thought I loved him, I looked past it." A tear trickles from the corner of my eye.

Chandlers arm stretches across the table, his thumb catching the tear before it drops off my chin, I give him a watery smile. Instead of pulling his hand away he takes mine stroking my skin.

"I'm sorry Mon, if I'd have known I wouldn't have asked. He was a prick, I'm glad you're out of that now. You don't deserve to ever be treat like that by anyone." He's cut off as our drinks are set down on our table, I quickly take a sip, the liquid burning the back of my throat at first.

"Anyways, I'm good now! How have you been?" I push back my sadness and cheer up. He has a really big smile on his face, I want to know what he's thinking to bring that on.

"I've been great, I had a bit of a struggle 3 years ago, only getting the best things that's happened to me out of it, I'll tell you about that later. How about we order food?" He hands over a menu, I shiver as his fingers linger on my hand for a second.

"Kay" I smile.

2 hours later, I spot our waiter glaring at us out of the corner of my eye. Me and Chandler have eaten and have been sat catching up for the past forty-five minutes, that might have something to do with it.

"Our waiter hates us" I chuckle, chandler follows my glance and laughs shrugging his shoulders.

"Not my problem, I'm just enjoying my date with a beautiful woman. What more could I do?" Despite his words, he waves his hand for the bill.

I automatically reach for my purse to pay half and avoid the awkward situations bills can cause.

"No no, I'm paying" he pushes my hand away shaking his head, I open my mouth to protest but he's already handed over the money earnestly.

He shrugs on his jacket, holding out a hand to help me, I happily take it and get to my feet. We step outside, and start walking down the dimly lit paths, I get all giddy when I realise we are still holding hands. There's something I've wanted to ask him all night but haven't had enough confidence.

"Shall we walk through the park?" He grins down at me lighting up everything around him with that smile. "Yeah… there's something I need to ask you..." I take a deep breath and concentrate on where I'm walking.

We cross the road reaching the paths lined with flowers and trees, street lamps lighting the way here and there.

"What's that?" Chandler eventually asks, giving my fingers a gentle squeeze. "Well when Rachel told me I was going on a blind date, she said that this 'guy' liked me liked me"

He stops walking and steps in front to face me. "That's because this guy does like you like you. I've liked you since I first met you, more so now I've seen you again, you're beautiful and caring. I care a lot about you Mon" a lump forms in my throat and my heart thumps faster, it's exactly the same as what I feel.

I knew this guy at 16 and while he's still funny, caring and sarcastic as ever, he's a different man, he's more mature and responsible, everything I'm looking for really.

I grin stupidly, looking deep into his eyes, a shiver runs through my body as a breeze blows past us. "You cold?" Before I answer Chandler wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to his body, I melt into him for the first time actually feeling safe in someone's embrace.

"I promise next time we'll go to movies or something so it's warmer" I pull back enough to look at him grinning.

"They'll be a next time?" I raise my eyebrows he looks a little worried but softens when I giggle.

"I hope there will be, do you want to?" He asks timidly, and I can't help but realise how cute he really was, I meet his gaze. I find myself staring at him dreamily like they do in the movies, I don't have the strength to stop either.

"Considering I feel the same as you do, yes I really hope there'll be a next time" he returns the smile and my heart does another flippy thing.

"Really you feel the same way? If I get a reason to hold you like this it'll be fine by me" I bury my head back in his chest and my arms go around his waist, hugging his tighter.

I want him to hold me like this forever because it feels amazing, "Yeah I do, you're so sweet, kind and you've grown up since we were sixteen" I giggle "And by the way I think we both know you don't really need a reason to do this" I hear his heartbeat getting quicker against my ear.

He gazes at me and I pull back and grin up at him, he's just beautiful. I lean forward slightly his eyes dart to my lips and back up. Oh my god this is it, he's gonna kiss me. God please just kiss me. I just want to know how it feels.

He moves his face millimetres from mine, the anticipation from it all nearly killing me.

"You okay?" He mumbles not moving an inch, his breath hot against my lips.

"I will be" I whisper my frustration starting to show, "Just kiss me" I plead, tugging his collar impatiently. One arm tightens around my waist, his other hand slides to the nape of my neck, he leans down and presses his lips to mine. Fireworks electricity and everything just erupts inside of me, this feels much better than what I ever expected.

I kiss him back, it's all over as soon as it starts. He smirks waiting for my next move, I fling my arms around his neck, pulling his lips back to mine, the kiss this time more passionate, I stand on my tiptoes trying to get closer. I don't care that my lungs are on fire or I'm going dizzy, I never want this to end, even if I pass out. We come up for air, colliding again seconds later. My fingers tangle in his sandy brown hair. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, so I part my lips giving access. Oh god. Anymore of this and I think I'll die. I feel like I'll explode from all the emotions rushing around my body.

I break the kiss our foreheads resting against each other, our breath mingling in a white cloud inbetween us. I chuckle to myself falling against his chest, my arms loosely around his waist holding him close.

"You should get home it's freezing" he mumbles into my hair his hand running up and down my back lightly. I nod but make no effort to move, instead he starts walking forward, I move over to his side keeping my arms around him, my head on his shoulder.

I shiver again, my teeth chattering in the cold air, Chandler shifts by my side, second later his blazer jacket Is hung around my shoulders. "Thanks" I whisper, returning to my last position at his side.

We make it back to my apartment by 10, feeling sad that this night is over I turn to Chandler leaning back against my door, he flashes a crooked smile and I melt twice over, he does this to me every time he smiles. "Well I'll see you tomorrow?" He askes taking my hands in his.

I nod "Yes you will, What time?" It sounds so desperate, but the truth is I can't wait to see him again even if he hasn't left yet.  
"I'll call you, any specific time best for you?" He tilts his head a smile tugs at my lips.

"As soon as I wake up?" I smile pleadingly.

"Okay then, can't wait!" He hops slightly, quickly stopping himself in embarrassment.

"Mhmm best wakeup call ever. Now c'mere" I tug his hands, my finger slipping around his neck running through his hair. My lips meet his in a slow gentle kiss less needing than the ones before.

Still feels more than amazing though.

Breathlessly I step back and open my eyes slowly, he too is smiling. I reach up and smooth down his hair, with me running my fingers through it so much it ended with it in all directions. He looks down and back up again nervously shuffling his feet. I'm glad he's just as nervous as me, it eases my mind. My minds spinning, this went from a blind date with a randomer, to being on a date with my old best friend and kissing him. It takes everything in me not to ask him to come to my apartment and stay, he's been before, obviously, but now it's different.

A buzz tears me from my thought, Chandler pulls his phone from his pocket, that's when I realise I'm still wearing his jacket. His eyes move side to side reading a message his face becoming worried quite quickly.

"Chandler?" I rest a hand on his shoulder waiting for him to speak. He breathes deeply, finally lifting his head to meet my gaze.

"I – I have to get going. I'll call you tomorrow promise. I've had a great night Mon" He smiles relaxing me a little. "Okay, see you tomorrow." I hand him his jacket gratefully, he slides it around his shoulders, his arms run around my waist bringing me into a hug, I feel a kiss pressed into my hair. Reluctantly I move back and stand on tiptoes my hands resting on his chest, he meets me half way and kisses my lips thoroughly. His tongue grazes my bottom lip or access, I part my lips happily, a moan rumbling in the back of my throat. I really don't want tonight to end, it sounds so stupid because I'll see him tomorrow but still.

Chandler breaks away this time, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Bye" He grins stretching his arm out to keep in contact with mine stepping away.

I nod and smile "Bye."

Turning around I force myself to walk though my knees shake uncontrollably, I somehow make it to my apartment, still grinning. I unlock the door and enter a dark quiet room, Rachel must already be in bed. I step out of my shoes flexing my feet on the cold flooring, heels are great for height and posture, but they are murder on the feet. Quietly I tiptoe to my bedroom closing the door behind me, I wiggle the dress I wore down past my hips kicking it to the side, I grab a jumper pulling it over my head, leaving me in that and my underwear.

I climb under the covers and sigh into my pillow, just now the exhaustion kicking in, my cheeks ache too as a result of all the grinning and smiling I did tonight. It's been the first time I've actually enjoyed going out with anyone recently. Maybe I was happy after I'd seen Chandler before, now I can't stop thinking about him. Sighing again I pull the covers further up to my chin and close my eyes, a small smile set into my face for the rest of the night.


	4. Boyfriend, Girlfriend

_**Hope you like this next Chapter, things are starting to move along now! My inspiration for this story is based around another fanfic I read, but it's changed in a lot of ways. Love You All!**_

 **Just You Chapter 4 –**

"So's its been good huh?" Rachel asks, I turn from the stove and lean back against the counter grinning stupidly again, actually it's been my natural look for the past few weeks. "Yeah, he's so sweet and thoughtful, he didn't want me to cook dinner for him today because I'd been on my feet all day at work, but I insisted." Rachel sips at her coffee a knowing look thrown at me, "I'm glad you're happy, how have not slept with him yet though! If he really is that sweet." A look of disbelief takes over her features.

I groan and close my eyes, why does she always have to go back to this? "Rach, I never said I didn't want him because Oh my god I do" That's a definite understatement, to be entirely honest I've never wanted anyone more than I've wanted Chandler these past few weeks. "But we've agreed to take things slow, I haven't been to his apartment yet" I shrug it off, grabbing plates and setting them on the coffee table.  
"Hmm okay. I know I would've by now, but whatever suits you" I choose not to answer and just nod, Rachel can say that, she hasn't struggled to find anyone suitable for the past year, she doesn't have to try terribly hard to get a man to like her. I'm not going to throw that at her though, things have just got sorted with Ross, they seem happier now.

"Do you not think it's weird you've not been to his apartment? Do you not think he's hiding something?" Rachel starts, can't she just give it up! Although what she's saying is true, it's weird I haven't been there, I'm not going to overthink it there's probably a good explanation for it. Chandler is a great guy and he wouldn't lie like that to me.

"Rach give it up, Chandler wouldn't lie like that and you're also his friend, so you shouldn't judge him like that" I retaliate already done with this conversation.

She sighed standing up from the coffee table, "Sorry Mon, I just want you to be happy, he might be my friend but you're my best friend you mean more" Okay now I'm melting inside feeling terribly lucky. "Me and Ross are going out, I might just crash at his place. Have fun tonight"

"Thanks Rach love you" I hug her quickly, not leaving the stove for long. "Love you too, Bye" She sets her mug beside the sink, taking her cot and purse before leaving me alone.

I exhale happily, continuing to stir the pasta I decided to cook. It's been 5 weeks since my first date with Chandler, I've been happy since, he did call me the next day as soon as I woke up. He's taken me out to dinner, for walks in the park, even invited the group of us to the beach at the weekend! I told Rachel and Phoebe about everything because they are my girls and I have to, Chandler didn't mind but we were both scared to tell Ross.

 _In the end we didn't even have to tell him, it happened on our 7_ _th_ _date, we walked down the street our fingers laced together me leaning against Chandlers arm dreamily, it was foolish for us to be like this so close to my apartment, but I couldn't resist. Anyways someone shouted me from behind, I swivelled around and almost fell over, leaping apart from Chandler as Ross caught up with us._

" _Ross what's up?" I asked innocently, Chandler stayed silent his eyes darting between the two of us, I watched Ross' face mingle on the edge of confusion and anger._

" _I saw you two, so don't act like it was nothing!" I sighed if he saw us then what was the point in denying it any longer. He looks up at Chandler offering him a small smile before he turned back to me._

" _Fine, me and Chandler are seeing each other, he was the blind date Rachel sent me on, go ahead tell me why it's so wrong and why we shouldn't be together but just, so you know it won't change anything" I confirmed, taking Chandlers hand in mine squeezing his fingers reassuringly._

" _Let's talk in here" Chandler finally spoke, his voice shaky, Ross pushed the door open of the coffee shop that Chandler gestured too. I waited a second, Chandler smiled down at me and I knew for a fact it would all be okay. He pressed a quick kiss to my lips and pulled me into the café too._

 _We ordered coffee and sat around a small round table, on large squishy chairs, as it happened there was only two seats and no spares, I ended up half on Chandlers lap half on the edge of the chair, his arms securely around my waist. Ross raised his eyebrow, but I kept a straight stubborn face, knocking back his disapproval._

" _Look I'm not going to tell you to stop what you're doing because you both seem really happy and so I'm happy." He spoke sincerely, his gaze shifted to Chandler, I held his hands tighter knowing what was about to fall out of my brothers mouth. "Chandler if you EVER hurt her, if you ever cause her any sort of pain, I won't be held accountable for what happens" I force back my snort and bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing._

 _My big doufus of a brother can try to be a 'protective big brother' but in actual fact he is a huge wuss, he couldn't go through with hitting a stranger let alone his best friend_

In the end he was fine with it, he doesn't mind. I'm more than happy with life right now. I stare down at the table, I finally convince him to let me cook, now I'm hoping it'll be good enough for him, I'm starting to realize that he really does matter to me.

I managed to make enough time to wash my hair and leave it to dry into loose waves, tonight I am feeling tired but the excitement in me is ruling it out. Chandler told me not to dress up for him, I said the same, whilst I promised I wouldn't dress up I don't want to look horrifying in sweats.

I've stuck on a pair of leggings and a tank, throwing a jumper over the top. The pasta is just about done, so I turn down the stove glancing round to make sure everything is all set, candles, plates, cutlery, everything is ticked off in my mind, so we are all set.

Just as I slump down into chair there's a soft knock at my door. My heart thumps against my chest, as I stand up and make my way over, you'd think I was exaggerating the feelings I get around his man, I'm really not he's just that amazing.

He comes into view, that stupid grin takes up my features, I take him in, his eyes crinkled from the smile he's returning, hidden behind the bunch of lilies he's holding.

"Hey" He catches my attention again.

"Hi, come in" I step back a little embarrassed by how long I've stood there just staring. I force myself to not just jump him, he pulls of his jacket, extending his arm holding the flowers, "These are for you" I hold the door till it clicks quietly, taking them from him.

"Thank you!" I smile gratefully, the only vase I have is on the top shelf of the cupboard. I drag up a chair setting the flowers on the table and reach up to take it out, making sure I don't fall, Chandler has his hands on either side of my hips keeping me steady.

He takes my hand helping me down, my heart swoons, over the past weeks, he's done many gestures like this and every time my heart melts. Grinning to myself I turn my back to him ready to fill the vase, instead he takes it from my hands leaving it on the counter.

One arm snakes around my waist, spinning me to face him. I bite my lip to hold back my giggle, his lips collide with mine, my body melting against him. Breathing becomes an issue, I give him chance to take a couple of deep breaths, before kissing him frantically again, the feel of his lips against mine more than I can handle, sending me dizzy. Although its technically been a week since I've seen him, it feels like it's been months. I stand on my tiptoes pressing myself closer, his arms tightening around me keeping our lips locked. I drag my nails through his hair as our kisses slow to eventual pecks.

"God I've missed you" He pants resting his forehead against mine, his arms still around my body which is now arched back against the counter, I suck in deep breaths hoping to get it under control soon.

"I've missed you too" I grin, kissing him again, dragging my lips across to peck his cheek, neck shoulder, until my head turns resting against him, my arms wrapped around his neck. "You hungry?" I mumble, the scent of food filling me, making my stomach rumble, yet I have no effort to move.

"Mhmm, starving. What did you cook?" He asks linking our fingers, leaning over to look in the pots and pans scattered on the counter, a faint smile evident.

"Pasta" I smile, reluctantly moving away from his warmth to serve up our food, my hunger increasing more and more. Chandler stays close to me the whole time, I'd get annoyed if anyone else like Rachel was like this, but I feel like I need him close.

We take our seats across from each other ready to dig in.

"Oooff! God Monica that was amazing" I laugh, Chandler slumps down on the couch beside me rubbing his stomach, he devoured all the food and so I'm guessing it was good enough, worries over now.

I watch him as he gets lost staring at the blank tv, my heart warms at just the look of him. I really am beginning to care a lot about him, I can't help but wander how he thinks of me.

Eventually he meets my gaze, my cheeks burn furiously, he only smiles at me, my body relaxing more and more. I return his smile when his hands slide out around my waist, tugging me forward slightly until I lift up a little, now sitting on his lap, sideways.

His arms stay around me, almost protectively, I have no problems with that. I slide his fingers between mine toying with them playfully, thoughts running through my mind but I cant think of a way to ask him and not freak him out.

"You're beautiful" He whispers against my neck, the hot breath sending shivers through me. Next his lips press against the same spot, it feels amazing, I could cry from the sweetness of it all.

"I'm wearing, a tank, jumper, leggings and nothing on my face, I couldn't look any less sexy" I giggle, leaning my forehead against his, gently caressing his cheek.

His jaw gapes open in disgust, "What are you talking about? You look more beautiful now than ever before" aaaaand. I'm done, tears prickle my eyes, I tense hopefully holding them back, "Sexiest woman I've ever seen anyways."

I don't say anything, just kiss him, revelling in the feel of his lips once again. I need to ask him now, because otherwise I'm getting too carried away with myself.

"How do you describe me?" I ask, my arms hooking around his neck loosely. He looks at me incredulously for a second, I presume he's thinking.

"Beautiful, Kind, -"

I chuckle cutting him off, "No, I mean, how would you reference me to your friends?" Chandlers face drops worry seeps through every bone in my body, my arms falling away from him. He quickly catches them shaking his head.

"I was just shocked, don't think anything bad. Are you asking whether I would call you my girlfriend?" My heart thumps erratically against my chest for a moment while I try to find my voice, instead I silently nod, feeling incredibly shy more than anything.

"Do you want me to call you my girlfriend?" I close my eyes, biting my cheek hard to not smile, opening them again my eyes meet his and I nod. Instantly his body relaxes which Is weird because I never felt it tense.

"Good because I want you to call me your boyfriend" He mumbles, his hand climbing my back to my head where he gently pulls, his lips attacking mine. I respond happily, humming in the back of my throat.

It hits me like a ton of bricks. I have a BOYFRIEND. Me! I know I had Will, I mean I have a boyfriend that actually cares about me, who I know wouldn't cheat or hurt me purposely. Chandler moans into my mouth, carefully he manoeuvres his body so he's leaning over my body, I lay back hitting the arm of the couch stretching my legs out underneath him. All the while my hand roam through his hair, the other clawing down his back.

Somehow, he never breaks our lips apart, I bend my knees, pushing down on his back. His arms wrap around me tightly, his body finally falling against mine. I groan in satisfaction, pulling away to breath. I won't get over kissing him, ever. My hips thrust up on their own volition, earning a moan from Chandler, he goes to kiss my neck, I move my hands to either side of his head bringing his lips back to mine.

His hands slide up and down my sides, over my hips and back up, my jumper bunching in his hands. I lift up my arms, our lips breaking for the few seconds it takes to get it over my head. I tug Chandlers hair grinning slightly. I don't think I've ever been so turned on by someone before.

Slowly I drag my hands up under his shirt, my nails gently scratching up and down. Our lips slowly caress each others, he turns away to take a breath. I tug him back to me to meet resistance, his fingers delicately moving back my hair, stroking down my cheek. I smile, my eyes glazed over as I stare back at him.

"I'm sorry" He shakes his head, his voice barely a whisper. I try to comprehend what he's talking about, my chest heaving.

"W-what?" I manage to get out, my throat suddenly dry. "I-I thought…" Gently with a push at the shoulders he lifts off of my body, I notice through his trousers, just how turned on he was. I couldn't help the smugness I felt, I did that to him. Steadily he sits beside me taking my hands in his.  
"No no, I don't mean I don't _want_ to. It's just I'm really starting to care about you and I'd prefer not to rush things, I think it's better if we take it slow and wait" He worries his bottom lip nervously, honestly he's never looked more attractive, swelled lips from the kissing, dishevelled hair from my fingers and his face flushed.

"You're the sweetest!" I reply softly kissing his cheek, pulling him close, "I agree. Thank you" His shoulders sag in relief, as his hands, flatten out my hair and hold me tighter.

He finds my lips again, kissing me sweetly, leaning back as we break apart, his eyes meeting mine. The feeling I get from it is the most intense, beautiful thing I've ever had before.

"My girlfriend, I like that" My heart swells to enormous amounts, he's looking at me, more in a haze than anything else.

"My boyfriend" I grin stupidly, everything sinking in. My stomach is full of butterflies, my mind dreamy, every little thought is him.

He couldn't be any more perfect for me. So I just kiss him, hug him and keep as close as I can to him, that's all I want to do.


	5. Mother, Father

_**Thank you for all the support, I know the past 2/3 chapters weren't great, I'm back at school and I have a lot of stress and anxiety at the moment. I promise it will all get better! I have reviews saying I'm copying other stories, whilst I have inspiration from different ones, I in no way shape or form am trying to copy anyone!**_

 **Just You Chapter 5 –**

I drain the water from the bath tub making sure my towels tight around my body, before closing the door behind me and boiling the kettle. A pile of letters on the counter catches my eye, Rachel must've left it for me before she left, I syphon my way through them, only one is addressed to me in scribbly writing. I grab a cup from the cupboard and pour myself some coffee, then with the mug in one hand I take the letters to the coffee table in the other.

Sitting down I tear away at the envelope, scanning through the words, what was a good mood to be in crossed to an upset one in an instant. I frantically try to finish the rest of the letter, tears furiously pouring down my face by the time I'm finished. My body falls back against the couch, my hands automatically coming up to cover my face as my sobs grow louder and louder.

My mind is thrown into a wild frenzy, blurred scenes passing at wildfire, no accurate thought lasting longer than the next one. Just when I try to control my waterworks, a soft knocking at the door, sends me spinning as I stand up, carefully I kind of stumble to the door, catching myself against it. I blindly grapple for the handle, twisting when I find it, the door opens, revealing my bright, smiley, gorgeous boyfriend who I definitely know didn't expect to be finding me looking like a train wreck.

I wipe my tears, ducking my head so he can't see me, but yet he knows instantly. I hear the door close and then I'm in Chandlers arms my head burying into his chest, my many hot tears seeping through his shirt. One hand moves up and down my back soothingly while the other strokes through my hair slowly. Through all the upset I have to force my body not to react to him, it comes with its struggle.

"What's wrong?" he finally whispers after what feels like hours. Long comforting hours. His hands reach my shoulders moving me back slightly, so he can look at me. Lifting my head his thumb gently wipes away my tears, all the emotion in his face concern directed solely at me.

My fingers find his gripping them tightly, I turn reluctantly and lead him to the couch, he notices the letter spread out across the coffee table as we sit. I stare into space as he reads through the writing, when his eyes find me again, a few tears leak from the corners of my eyes.

"It's going to be fine we can sort this out" I want to believe him but I'm not sure I can.

My letter written in neat but drawly writing was from my dearest Mother, she's wondering why her only daughter isn't yet married, or pregnant and that my life's been a waste because I haven't yet found anyone. I have Chandler, but I haven't yet got around to telling her that part, whether I tell her or not, it still won't be the right thing to do. My mother has always favoured Ross, I've dealt with it from birth, she often acts like I'm something on the bottom of her shoe rather than her daughter, and it hurts. It really hurts.

I lean against Chandlers shoulder as his arm pulls me tight against his body, the intoxicating scent relaxing me.

Chandlers eyes fill with promises, his fingers drawing tiny circles along the back of my hand, "Your mother…well I disagree with every little tiny dig she has at you. No mother should treat their daughter that way. You aren't a waste of space Monica I can promise you that. If you don't want to speak to her, ill be with you, if you want to see her and introduce us I'm up for it. Though I'm surprised she doesn't know about me yet"

My heart melts at how he's taking this, I would've expected dozens of questions before he understood, the last one I can deal with.

"Can I ask where all that started off though?" And there it is.

Sighing I pull myself up adjusting my towel, "Basically ever since I was a kid, Ross had always been the favourite, he could never do no wrong, and that's continued only the insults are worse, from a little frizz in my hair to the fact I have no kids and no future, she's even told me I'm a waste of space before" At my last words, my voice cracks, Chandlers arms tighten round me in response. "I never told her about you because you make me really happy and you're like definitely the best boyfriend I've ever had. I don't think I could stand hearing my mum not only digging at me but digging away at you too. It'd hurt me more"

"Well you're no waste of space, you are a beautiful kind amazing woman, who I happen to really like. We can sort this, whatever you want to feel comfortable." A kiss is pressed into my hair, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I turn to face him, my hands on either sides of his cheeks, I kiss his lips sweetly, I feel him respond happily, in no time I'm humming happily in the back of my throat at his tongue meeting mine. I can taste a tinge of orange juice on him, from before he came here and I smile.

His lips move along my jaw down my neck sending shivers coursing through me, he reaches my shoulder until I stop him and tug him back to my lips.

With one last peck I break apart and grin "Okay, let me just get changed" His fingers toy with the top if my towel teasingly.

"Monicaaa I liked this look, you should sport it more often" He kisses my neck then down my chest again, his fingers tracing gentle circles across my skin, I giggle kissing him once more before untangling myself from his body and getting to my feet. Slowly I move to my bedroom fully knowing he's watching me, I don't turn though instead I move quicker.

I can't get over how lucky I am to have someone who understands me so well, he's such a kind guy, more like the guy you'd dream about, not the one you'd actually find in your best friend out of anyone. I can most definitely say I will have my little private breakdown about my mother later.

I route through my wardrobe finding a blue pair of jeans and a red and grey plaid shirt that buttons up at the front. Hopefully Chandler doesn't mind me looking more of a mess tonight than I have on the other days. He is pretty dressed down but still, doesn't quite seem the same for us women, we either look amazing or we look an absolute mess.

"So what time were we supposed to be going?" I call out brushing my now dry-ish hair, Its natural loose curls fall down past my shoulders in the way I hoped they would.

"6, but no need to rush babe" I smile at my reflection in the mirror, the term 'babe is a new one, and each time he says it I find myself unable to hold back the widening grin taking over my face.

I grab my black lace up boots from the closet and my phone lodges in my back pocket before I turn and close the door behind me. I'm a little shocked to return to a concerned and worried man sat in my front living room staring into the blank tv screen, his phone in his hand, still shining its contents into his face.

"Chandler?" I say his name, bringing him out of his daze and I could swear his eyes glisten with tears. I can't determine his emotion, I return to his side my arms reaching out linking our fingers. He sniffs a couple of times, it's got to be the cutest thing ever, I shouldn't think this though, he's upset, and I need to know why.

"My dad was diagnosed with Cancer last year, he's been having treatment and we thought he was doing fine" My heart almost tears apart as his face crumples, I nod slowly giving him as much time as he needs. I don't need him to go into details, I know it must hurt him. "My mum just texted saying I need to call her and it's about him, they live in New Jersey, so I don't see him very often"

I fake smile squeezing his fingers, "Call her, I'll be right here for you. He will be fine I promise you" My fingers untangle from his stroking his hair back, he finally looks up at me, his eyes, like dark tunnels, I can't read him.

"Okay…" His body tenses up, voice barely a whisper.

Clicking back to home on his phone, I watch his find his Moms name his chest heaving deeply. I grasp his hands,

"You're okay" I whisper into his ear comfortingly, he slowly nods, bringing the phone up to his other ear, my free hand reaches his hair and strokes it gently. After a few moments his face lifts as the phone is answered.

"Hi Mom…Yeah, I'm fine…How's dad?... Oh! That's great!" The excitement and relief evident in his voice keeps me hopeful, "I'll come and see you soon…I'm not home right now…At my girlfriends…Monica" I blush, his mothers asking about me, it's only a phone call but I can tell I will need to impress her. Chandler glances at me and smirks, "Yeah, she's amazing Mom" It takes everything within me to hold back my gleeful tears, the way he talks about me sends me swooning. "Yeah, they're okay Mom, Joey's at home with them… Okay, I will I promise…Love you too bye"

He clicks the red end button, smiling happily into space for a second before turning to me, "He's back home, the doctors said he just needs to rest because he's still weak" My grin matches his as I kiss him gently.

While I could just get carried away into this, I'd like to find out who this Joey is and who 'they' are, for all I know, its his dogs or something but can he blame me for being curious?

"That's great Chandler, I'm glad he's okay. Can I ask, Who's Joey, and who's 'they'? I almost don't want to know, just in case I find out something I won't like. My imagination bringing up a secret wife and family, even though he isn't that kind of guy.

Once again, his body slumps and he is inbetween smiling and frowning, "Before I get into this I you have to let me explain before judging me okay?"

"Promise" I nod, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, Joey is my roommate, he came with me from New Jersey, we met in College. Anyways, he's at home with two of the most important things in my life. I want you to come to my apartment and see it for yourself before I tell you. Just know that I never told you because I didn't know how to" Chandler looks at me I see my reflection in his eyes and its blank.

"O-kay?" I respond slowly, not catching on. He takes my hand and pulls me up.

"Come to my apartment, all will be explained, will you come?" He's hopeful and antsy, reflecting the importance of whatever this is in his life, I don't really have to think about it.

"Yes." I confirm, he grins and leads me to the door, where I stop him my stomach tightens. "Just be patient with me okay? If its big news, I tend to need time to let it sink in, if I block you out, say certain things or make you feel like I don't care about you. I mean none of it. I'll just need time."  
I nervously reel off the little things that have gotten in the way of my past relationships, my little freak-outs, loss of attention and hiding my feelings away.

"Anything" His words reassure me along with a slow kiss to seal the deal, to which I smile and wiggle my fingers between his.

I think I might just be okay with whatever this is…


	6. A Little Big Secret

**Just You Chapter 6 – A Little Big Secret**

As Chandler leads me down a hall lined with numbered doors, just like my apartment block, I unconsciously wring my hands together my palms sweaty from the forever increasing nervousness. He stops abruptly outside number 76, I stare at my feet hearing the keys being pushed and twisted in the lock, he's almost bouncing in excitement, but his stature radiates anxiety. If I'm honest I don't know whether him being nervous is a good or bad thing right now, I'd rather not find out.

Chandler faces me before opening the door, I want to look up, but I can't bring myself round to it, his hands find mine, I notice him shaking, or is that me?

"It'll be okay. If you stick to your words and let me explain I assure you, hopefully it won't be as bad as I am anticipating." I know he's serious by the rather long formal words he's using, normally he can at least slot a joke or slang somewhere in there.

"Okay…" I whisper, I force myself to smile, the only reassuring thing is his hand holding me tight, I grasp his fingers in mine. I don't think anything will ever want to me let go of him. Slowly he twists the handle pushing the door forwards, stepping forward we enter a lamp-lit living room, I follow closely behind, the hem of his shirt bunched in my hands.

My eyes focus on a tiny hole in the back of it, I don't want to look around, scared of what I might see.

"Hey man" a deep male voice travels from somewhere and I eventually drag my eyes to my surroundings. A grey squishy couch sits under the window on the back wall of the room, a fairly sized TV facing it on the opposite side, two armchairs sit either side of the couch facing inwards, a coffee table inbetween the circle. A door opposite me stands ajar leads into what looks like a small hallway probably where the bedrooms are.

I look to my right, the carpet changes to lino, I see an ordinary sized kitchen for an apartment with a table for 4 in the centre, it's a little like mine but with less cutlery and not as organised.

"Hey Joey" Chandler calls back in response, he leads me over to the couch, its just as comfortable as it looks, despite that I don't let go of him, for some reason I feel like a child.

He smiles at me timidly, my eyes meet his, easing my nervousness slightly, that's when I see it. Just in the background to the side of Chandlers head, a pink box crammed with children's' toys, dolls, unicorns, barbies, ponies, and every other girly toy you could think of.

My eyes dart from Chandler, to the toys and back to him.

"Erm-I-Wha" I can't find any words to fit together into a sentence, he realises what I've found saving me from trying to get it out. He nods carefully. KIDS?

The silence is broke when a tall, dark haired handsome faced man appears in front of the door, dressed in jeans and a baggy button up shirt. Water drips from his hair so I assume he's just had a shower.

He addresses Chandler with a nod and friendly smile, "Is this the woman I've heard so much about?" smirking at me, Chandler grins and confirms Joeys assumption, even under all the confusion right now I still blush finding out that he's been talking about me. Joey smiles at me, walking sideways as to not be ignorant but wanting to make his way to the fridge.

"Monica, right? I'm Joey, nice to meet you" Chugging down a can of some fizzy kids drink, he flops down on the chair facing in on us. I try to find my voice, failing the first few times,  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too" it's shaky but it's the best I've got right now

The time between me spotting the toys behind Chandler, and Joey entering the room, I've concluded that maybe Chandler is babysitting for someone or Joey has kids. Or am I hoping that's what's happening?

Whether its right or not, my heads reeling.

As if on cue I hear a tiny voice coming from down the same hall Joey just came from. A little girl with long sandy brown hair and dazzling blue eyes skips, to Chandlers side, I watch his face light up when he sees her and for a split second my heart melts. I can't keep my eyes off of him and the girl, it's at that moment my heart starts to jackhammer, there is absolutely no doubt she is Chandlers. Same colour hair, eyes, cute little smile and that slight head tilt he does. She grins at her father reaching up and wrapping her tiny arms around his neck hugging him tightly, he scoops her up and situates her on his lap.

"I miss you daddy" She exclaims leaning back swinging her legs back and forth, Chandlers expression lightens if possible. Her tiny little voice is enough to make anyone fall in love with her, a sound that is more like music.  
"I missed you too baby" He smiles, kissing her forehead and pinching her side, she squirms giggling softly begging for him to stop. My entire being melts, I'm seeing yet another side to Chandler, whilst I don't understand what's going off right now, I can't help but feel myself falling even further for him.

It's as if since the girl entered, she gains his full attention and he revolves around her.

"Honey, this is Monica" Hearing my name, my eyes shoot up and I plaster a forced smile across my lips, Chandler is gesturing to me with his finger, the little girl glances at me smiling, but she leans further against Chandler shyly.

"Monica, this is Maddie." He meets my gaze, giving the look of desperation begging that I go along with it until we can talk alone. I nod reluctantly.

"Hi" I smile, my voice switching to a soft gentle tone, Maddie looks back up her hands bunching up her father's shirt.

"Hi" She replies in a small whisper.

Like the flick of a switch she turns to Chandler again, not at all shy anymore, "Daddy, Jasmine fell asleep, so Uncle Joey said he would take me to the park when you come back, so can I go?" Chandler chuckles and even I can't supress the little giggle finding its way out of me.

Chandler lifts his head grinning at me, his eyes crinkling at the sides, I have to grin back its hard not to.

It clicks, Jasmine, two kids!

 _Its fine Monica, calm down, its okay. He'll explain everything when he has the chance, don't cause a scene, it'll be okay._

In more of a haze, I stay seated and watch Chandler help Maddie into her coat, reluctantly after a few persuasive techniques she lets him wrap a scarf around her neck protecting her from the icy breeze. Joey bids me goodbye and to my surprise so doe Maddie, I wave and smile letting my body relax when the door clicks shut. Chandler doesn't return to my side, he's leaning over the counter his hands supporting him, sighing deeply, I look around. The happy, cheery mood he was in only minutes ago has vanished replaced with a worried, stressed one, I hate to be the one causing it, but I do need answers first.

Slowly I haul myself off the couch, my knees shaking, I choose to ignore it and, and make my way over to Chandler. I reach out touching my hand to his cheek, his head drops again, before it lifts and seeks me out.

I can't read his eyes, they're so different to the ones I know. My arms wrap tightly around his neck, his around my waist clinging on for dear life.

"Mon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you" He whispers into my hair, I breath slowly pulling back and lacing my fingers in his.

"You need to explain, because I'm more than a little confused right now" I tell him, he nods as we sit back on the couch, the apartment now entirely silent only the busy passing traffic from outside seeping through the windows.

His deep breaths are a sign he's going to start so, I stay quiet and wait patiently.

"Okay, well as you might've worked out, I've got two daughters, Maddie, who's five, she's amazing and beautiful and she's just an incredible little girl. Then there's Jasmine, who's sleeping, she is 9 months old, she's like a younger version of Maddie, just can't really talk much yet. They are the most important people in my life and without them I don't know who would have helped me grow up since high school."

I laugh, he's not lying, he's matured a hell of a lot since high school Chandler, "That's not a lie anyways. Chandler how in god's name did you end up with two adorable kids, when in all the time I've known you, you couldn't even commit to a relationship? I'm not trying to be offensive or anything" I add quickly, relief pulsating through my veins when he only shrugs.

"Ill be honest, it wasn't an easy 4/5 years of my life, but look at the outcomes. Umm… I'll begin from the beginning. So, I was starting to go out with this girl called Amy, she was in my eyes, amazing. She was generally pretty and smart. Anyways, about 5 months in I'd dropped out that I was sort of in love with her, that's what I thought. She told me she was pregnant. I was so shocked, I freaked out like the old Chandler would. But in the end, I came to terms with it and we were excited. 9 months later we got Maddie. Amy was awarded a year maternity leave, in that time my workplace closed down, so I was jobless. The roles swapped and so I stayed home and looked after Maddie."

"We were all really happy, we reached Maddie's 4th birthday things hadn't been going well. Amy was out till all hours and I was left with Maddie. She never talked to me and I just wasn't happy. Then she decided to tell me she was pregnant again. Of course, I didn't know what to do, I knew I couldn't leave her with my unborn child alone, but nothing could fix our relationship.  
The pregnancy was a little more complicated than Maddie's, but we got Jasmine in the end and I was over the moon." He pauses his voice trembling.

Listening, I have a feeling I know where this is going, though I can't bring myself round to think any mother could do it to their daughters. "What did she do?"

He breathes "She went crazy. She wouldn't talk to anyone, worst of all, she refused to hold Jasmine. Once again, I was left with the responsibility of bringing her up. I have no problem with it and I know many people do it, but it was never supposed to be that way. Next thing I knew she'd left the hospital with nothing more than a birth certificate with only my name scribbled onto it. I was undeniably hurt, but I couldn't change anything could I? So, I moved to New Jersey with Joey the kids and my parents. Earlier this year until I found somewhere for just us. We found this apartment maybe a month or two before I found you, I rarely went out much because Joey tried to find a job and I had to look after the kids. Anyways I just got Maddie into nursery and found a job that would work so that Joey could be home for Jasmine" His body sags relieved to get everything out I guess.

I wanted answers, yet now I feel so sorry for Chandler, I'm speechless with disbelief.

"I don't understand how she could do that to you or those kids…" I stutter, his hand tightens around mine.

"Look I didn't know how to tell you any of it, that's the reason it took so long, also I don't want to lose you" He speaks in slow mutters.

I breathe deeply, I know I'll need to get used to it, I just need time.

"Just give me time, I need to let it all sink in" I mumble my eyes locking with his once again, he nods in understanding.

Soft whimpers sound through the apartment, Chandler half smiles, sitting forward as if waiting. On cue they turn into full fledge cries echoing off each wall. He stands and disappears into the room closest to us, I hear quiet words spoken beneath the subsiding cries.

"You're okay baby. Daddy's here" As if I haven't already heard enough to send me into a whirl of insanity, listening to him causes my heart to flip and jolt against my chest.

All my life from being a young age of 10 I knew I wanted children in my future. It got to high school and I took up the job of babysitting in my free time, increasing my passion for children ten times more. At around 25 I knew it was harder than what I always anticipated, you have to find that one person you love more than anything and who you marry and who you know you'll get a future with.

I'm not saying Chandler is the one I marry, we've not been together long enough. But I definitely know I want some sort of future with him. Now I've been introduced to one of the two kids he has and heard the backstory to it.

I always said things for me never went straight forward, there was always a surprise along the way in whatever I did, good or bad, it was there. Here it is again.

Chandler brings me back to reality when he sits back beside me, a baby girl perched on his lap, drool dripping onto her pink sleepsuit. My chest constricts when she throws her head back against his chest and I see her adorable little face. There's no other way to put it, both Chandler's daughters are the cutest things I've ever witnessed. Just like her Father and sister, Jasmine, has light brown hair, and almost glittery blue eyes, bearing her tiny teeth at me, her cheeks scrunch up as she smiles. It takes everything within me not to pinch her chubby legs, that insistently kick against my leg as she happily rocks in her dad's arms.

"Meet Jasmine, my angelic pain in the butt" Chandler grins giving her cheeks a big kiss, she ducks away her hands slapping against his chest.

I try to find words to describe everything going on right now, my head pounds under pressure from all the information thrown at me in the last 30 minutes. "Chandler… she's beautiful, they're both beautiful" Finally all self-control lost I reach out and play with the Jasmine's hand, her itty-bitty fingers wrap around my one. In deep concentration she examines my nail varnish for a second before lifting her arms up and down, my finger along with her.

"Thank you. You want a hold?" Before I have chance to protest her angles her forward, c'mon, when someone offers their baby over, you never say no.

Bringing her close to my chest I force my body to calm down, my hands are shaky against her little legs. At first Jasmine's face scrunches up her face at me, though no tears appear, eventually she falls forward her head resting against my shoulder, turning I breathe through my nose. In bliss my eyes fall shut, that baby smell too overpowering.

"Oh gooood" I whisper, Chandler chuckles and shrugs. "I'm not even going to deny the fact that I do that whenever I've got a hold of her" For the first time since I got here I notice my body relaxing back and I smile.

Jasmine snuffles against my neck, fiddling with my necklace, it seems to be very interesting, her body relaxes under my grasp and her even breaths hit my throat. How can she be sleeping on me?

"She's out" Chandler whispers, he leans forward slightly giving me time to move out of the way, I don't, I let him press his lips to mine, my mind unwinds, and every worry leaves me for a few short minutes. "She never sleeps with anyone apart from me, Joey and my mother when we occasionally see her." He mumbles against my lips, our foreheads pressed together.

"She didn't like it at first, babies can sense stress or worry, I guess, but I've calmed down-ish" I inform him a smile tugging at my lips.

"Plus she very rarely spends time with women, my mother every now and then, and Joey's girlfriend when she's here. You must be comfortable" Grinning down at his daughter for the last time, he gets up and moves to the kitchen clicking on the kettle and folding two dresses that are left on the counter.

"The boobs" I murmur to myself, my chest rumbles with a laugh but not once does Jasmine twitch, Chandler laughs too, though he wasn't meant to hear it, his back faces me whilst he pours out to mugs of coffee. "So Joey has a girlfriend?" I inquire.

"Yeah she's called Riley. Why jealous?" Chandler replies steadily coming back towards me in order to not spill the contents he's carrying.

"Maybe" He glances at me, out of the corner of his eye and I have to smile, "No, I just wandered."

Reaching out and stroking Jasmine's hair back he smiles, I notice I've full leaned back on the couch sideways, I stretch out my legs and rest them on the coffee table somehow, I kind of forgot I had a baby in my arms, she's so peaceful right now. "Yeah Joe met Riley a couple of months ago when we first moved, whilst he was trying to find a job. Before her he was always on two or three dates every night with women, but she's really calmed him down and matured him. She's a good influence on him. Like you with me" Chandler explains, now I'm more relaxed I notice that I can't stop smiling.

* * *

I glance at the clock above the shelving unit beside the TV, me and Chandler have been speaking for about an hour. Joey and Maddie came home around 5 minutes ago so now he's listening to her recount of her adventure out while I stay on the couch with Jasmine. She woke up about half an hour ago, surprisingly she made no effort to wiggle off my knee, she grinned and gurgled at her father but nothing more. Chandler explained after she's had a sleep, it takes her maybe half an hour to come around and fully wake up.

I guess at the sight of her sister, her body filled with energy began wriggling, her hands clapping clumsily. Still she stayed on my lap.

Maddie clambers beside me on the couch to play with her little sister. "Hi Monca" She murmurs, not daring to look up at me.

I don't mention she said my name wrong, I choose to be happy that she kind of remembered my name, "Hi." I smile at her as she tickles her sister's foot, her head never lifting.

Without another word Maddie stands and walks up to her dad, "I'm going to my room." I have a horrible feelings it's because of me but try to ignore it.

"Why don't you stay in here and talk to Monica?" He asks, "I'm sure she'd love to hear about your barbies." I nod along.

"I don't want to talk to her." Was the young girl's response before she hurries off into her room, Chandler sighs apologizing through his eyes, I shake my head and lift Jasmine up with me.

I quickly think of anything that will come to mind "I should be going it's getting late" It would've worked if it wasn't only just gone 5. Still, Chandler nods taking Jasmine from me, so I can pull on my coat and boots.

"I'm sorry about her Mon she…" I stop him explaining waving my hand in front of him. "Chandler you don't have to explain, Rachel's home anyways, I'll text you once I'm home" His shoulders droop.

"Stay"

"Chandler I can't" I say firmly, willing him to just make it easier for me and let me go. He doesn't, "At least let me get the kids and we can walk you back, I don't want you to walk alone"

My heart beats with happiness from how thoughtful and sweet he is, "Chandler, you're not bringing your kids back out in the cold, bathe them and get them in bed I'm sure Maddie's exhausted. I'll be fine, promise I'll text you"

Reluctantly he nods, I bend at the knees slightly to look at Jasmine, "Bye" I grin, she bears her teeth at me giggling. "You too. Have fun" I finish.

Returning to normal height, my stomach twists, Chandler looks drained both physically and mentally. "Promise" I whisper, I reach my arms up around his shoulders careful not to squish Jasmine, he shifts her and snakes his free arm around my waist.

He pulls back enough to look into my eyes, it's unnerving, especially with his daughter inbetween us. Slowly a smile creeps along his features, leaning in I kiss him slowly, trying to pour the emotion I'm feeling into it. I sense his fingers tangling in my hair, eliciting a soft moan to vibrate into his mouth.

"Bye" I whisper, kissing him one last time. Our hands clasp together as I open the apartment door, I start to walk, our joined arms stretch as far as they can go, his grip is one letting me know how worried he is, about whether he will see me again. Then we have to part fully. I know I don't really want to leave, Chandler doesn't want me to and Jasmine doesn't really care, but with how Maddie acted I felt like I was invading her space, it is the first time I met her so I don't expect anything else really. I do feel an ache telling me to run back in there, tell him I don't care that he has kids and tell him I want to be with him anyways. Along with an ache throughout my body screaming for me to go home sleep and stop thinking.

Reaching the bitter cool air blowing outside I wrap my arms around my body tight, blocking out the biting ice. Tears I didn't know I'd held back, begin to trickle down my cheeks, unintentionally. The heat from my tears prevents them from freezing to my face as I wander down the street in the general direction of my apartment block.

A buzzing from my phone vibrates through to my hand on the outside of my coat, I manoeuvre my hand through the inside as not to let through too much cold, only partly succeeding. With shaky movements I manage to get past the picture of me and Chandler on my lock screen and click my messages open. Chandler. I open the message: _**Thank You for being so comfy that she slept for 2 hours. There's no tiredness in her!**_

I release a watery giggle wiping my eyes to see through the blurriness, I scroll further down and a photo of Jasmine sat wide awake on her fathers lap, surrounded with darkness, a quilt tucked over his legs and around her back supporting her.

I continue staring at the picture as I walk, distracted from the world around me. Despite my daze, I've safely made it back to me apartment in no less than 10 minutes. Blindly reaching out, my key slides through the hole, I twist and push my way into the apartment. Of course, Rachel isn't home, it's her date with Ross, bet she doesn't find out her boyfriend as secret children.

I roll my eyes and mentally kick myself for being so harsh, it's not Chandler's fault, I wouldn't know what to do either. Disregarding the pots on the counter and jacket slung on the couch, I close my bedroom door blocking the world out, and return to phone. It's only 5:30 and I've realised he too is in bed, not only me exhausted then, he's no doubt worse off than me.

I quickly type my reply: _**Haha, you're welcome. I'm home safe and sound. Unlike missy, I'm very tired. Night xx**_

I might not know where my heads at, but I can't I reopen the picture smiling, tears again leaking from my eyes as I pull the sheets up to my chin. Locking the device, I see Chandler's bright happy face gleaming back at me, it's a picture he took on a night when he came over to my apartment. We were watching a movie and I fell asleep with my head on his chest, he however looks handsome as ever, so I ignore myself I stare solely at him.

There's no worry, no hidden facts, nothing he desperately wants to say. Yet now everything has changed.

There's one last message: _**Night x**_ and everything is dark and quiet. Reality sending my stomach into a writhing mess. I can't do anything to change it though.

For now, I turn over, the phone clasped tightly in my hand, sleep engulfing me washing my worries away for a few hopeful hours.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I just wanted to explain a bit about this story. So, as you've found out so far Monica and Chandler are in the early stages of a relationship, Joey has just been brought up, and you'll learn pretty much that he is the same character than in the show, just introduced in a different way.  
**_

 _ **You might be slightly confused on why I've brought all the parents into this. Well Chandlers Mother and Father are really important in this Monica's Mum and dad are too but are in the story a lot less.  
Chandler has two really important things in his life, his daughters, now I don't want to explain the story in detail just yet for a different reason. I chose for him to have 2 children because I thought it would really contrast to his character in the show. In this story I want to emphasise his protective fatherly figure and incorporate Monica, who plays her little part, with freak outs here and there.  
I will tell you more, further into the fanfic I just wanted to give the basic information.**_

 _ **Please continue to read this story and review it afterwards to let me know whether its any good. I could use a confidence boost to continue writing if I am honest. Thanks Guys! Love you All!**_


	7. Confusing Heartache

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in soo long. I've been so busy since I started back at school and barely had time to write a chapter. Also, I did have writers block, every idea I've started with never stuck, so It took me a while to get around to this point. I really want this story to do well and I hope that you're enjoying it..**_

 **Just You – Chapter 7**

"He has kids!?" Phoebe asks for the 3rd time, still under a trance of severe shock. Locking my eyes on the cups scattered around the coffee table, nothing quite registers apart from the ache of my body wanting to let out a laugh. One that describes just how shocked I am.

I haven't seen, called, or messaged Chandler for almost four days, inside it's killing me, but what does he want me to say? I've received multiple messages a day checking on me, sometimes it's just general chat asking how my day is or if I'm okay, still I gave no response. I'm not exactly ignoring him because everything in me is begging to reply, begging for his arms, his lips, just begging for him.

My head goes in the general motion of a nod, "Yeah. Maddie, she's 5, then Jasmine she is… 9 months old." I mumble, feeling 3 pairs of eyes trained on me, I avoid it as best I can.

The day after I'd met them, I stayed in my room, when I say it, you'd think I had gotten the news of a close relative dying. Rachel left for work before I was awake and found me in the same position when she came home that evening, she had to drag me to the couch and make me something to eat. My friends have been great, instead of thinking I'm being stubborn and ignorant they understand my behaviour and, in most ways… relate to my shock and confusion, they all hung out with Chandler and yet no one even got a hint of children from him.

I'm better now, I suppose I just don't quite know how to process it all.

Phoebe's still in a little trance, "and we never even noticed?" She exclaims, I let out a mirthless laugh, she's right where I was 3 days ago.

"Mon, Mom asked whether you're still meeting her for lunch?" Ross calls over from the kitchen, I roll my eyes internally, turning to find my brother.  
Sitting up from the arm of the couch, I rub my eyes with the backs of my hands. "Um, yeah. What time?"

"She said 1?"  
"Yeah okay" I suppose I best shower and get something out of the state I've left myself in over the last few days. Glancing around the kitchen again I cringe, how did I let it get this bad without a good clean?

Instantly Rachel pops to my side, her hand on my shoulder, "We'll sort it Mon, go and get ready" Nodding I traipse to the bedroom, reaching out a cream coloured towel and a pair or blue sweats from the bureau, my phone buzzes beside my bed, I don't want to read it right now, I know who it is.

Letting the hot water trickle down my body from the spray above me, I reach my arm across to the opposite shoulder, kneading the sore muscles, the tension relieving ever so slowly. I lather my entire body in a strawberry scented foam, and tangle shampoo into my hair, hopefully washing away the grief and confusion.

Honestly it's not even Chandler that's caused me to feel this bad, it's me.

Both his children were adorable, Jasmine, well she's only a baby but I was surprised she came to me let alone fell asleep, I was sure she would pick on my nervousness. Maddie, I suppose she's been through a lot, now I come to think of it I'm not sure whether she'd remember her mother or not. If she can, the problem could be related, or it could be that she really just doesn't like me.

 _Stop Monica. Stop._

Giving my body one last rinse I swivel the tap and the shower shuts off, goose bumps pop up across my body as the freezing air hits me, quickly I grab my towel from the radiator and wrap it under my arms tucking it in on one side.

Squeezing the last of the water out of my hair I flick it over my shoulder, running my fingers through the knots attempting to get rid of them. Squeezing out a pea sized amount of moisturiser I massage it into my cheeks, forehead, and the tiniest bit on my eyelids, hopeful to disguise the dark circles.

In the time I've spent in the shower, my brother and Joey have thrown away every rubbish packet in sight, now retrieving the mug and plates from the table. A few steps further and I find Rachel and Phoebe frantically scrubbing away at each pot, drying them thoroughly then leaving them to the side to be put away.

Clearing my throat, I half catch their attention, Ross stops and turns to me, Rachel and Phoebe slow down their actions, "Sorry you're having to do all this guys." I say, accepting the disappointment I throw at myself.

I witness each and every one of their shoulders sag and their bodies deflate in sadness, "Monica, this Is what we're here for. We aren't blaming you whatsoever." Ross replies glancing around the room for agreement, to which the rest nod.

Folding my arms tight across my stomach like a child would I feel as though I'm shrinking bit by bit down to nothing. "Yeah, I know. I-I" Somehow I can't put how I feel into words, I don't need to.

"Stop it. We know you and right now you're confused because you had really fallen for that guy." Phoebe smiles sympathetically, "Go and get ready Mon." She finishes.

With the little surge of energy, I have, I jog around briefly hugging everyone in sight, ending at my bureau beside my closet.

Not very often will I rely on my friends to pick me up when I'm upset, I find a way to get a new path to go on, I distract myself.

Now I'm a complete mess over a guy who I never thought about a couple of months ago. I hate Chandler for what he's done, but it makes the ache for him more and more unbearable. I don't think it will matter how much I don't like what he's done, I will always still want him.

Safe to say I've fallen hard.

A/N: Do you want me to have this chapter for posted for now and when I've had chance to write the next parts of it then I delete and reupload? I'm only asking this because I have exams as soon as Christmas break is over and so my free time will be studying.

I can either do that or I can just post this and then the next chapter be the rest of this chapter?

Comment how you want it to go, also what would you like to see in this story? I would love some suggestions to make this more enjoyable for you guys! Thank you so much!


	8. Not A Chapter But you NEED to read this!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter I've been soooo busy. Anyways, I've gotten a new idea for another story, it's written down because I want to be these stories finished on here or nearer to the end.

With this story I'd really love to continue writing and show where it would go. It seems I've gotten a lot of negativity from it for "copying" another writer. If any of the people behind these screens knew me they'd know I'm not the type of person to do that.

I wanted to ask, Would you rather me continue and eventually finish this story or would you like me to just leave it/delete it and write the other story?

If you guys don't want me to continue delete it or just leave it on here?

If you want me to carry on could you please Dm or write a review telling me where YOU would want this to go. I want to write to what you guys would want to see instead of it turning out to be something you hate.

Please comment and let me know what you guys want... if you don't tell me I will probably eventually just give up and delete this story.

Thank you I love you all sm️


	9. Sorry this is the end

Hi guys!

First of all I want to thank you all so much for the support you guys have given me through the time I've Been writing this story. I know many of you told me to continue writing and show you guys where it goes but I'm reading through it and I just have no inspiration. I had a perfect idea in mind when I started and I guess it changes as you write something slightly different. I knew where I wanted it to go but to get it to that point is honestly going to take a lot.

Recently I've been reading and watching a lot of films and books and I've found many songs and quotes that have given me a lot of ideas I could write about. I know for sure that some of these stories will have children/babies in not only because it's a story line but because I absolutely love writing about Mondler handiling children and their love in different ways.

These stories will most definitely be mondler and I really hope that you guys who have stood through this will continue to stick by me and follow any stories I go on to write.

Also along with my ideas I'd love to know what you guys would enjoy reading, plots, plot twists or any certain characters you'd love to see then please feel free to DM me and let me know. I love hearing from you guys and it honestly gives me a lot of confidence.

Honestly I read this and I know it's written poorly compared to a lot of other fanfics I've read which are AMAZING. I'm only 14 and writing like his has never been my strong point. I always hate writing stories in school because I have no imagination for it, however I fell in love with Friends and the relationship Monica and Chandler had whether it was fictional or not. This helped me come up with scenarios I could throw them into.

I have anxiety and self confidence issues so hearing great reviews and even pointers that could improve my writing really helps. I promise I will continue writing however I won't be carrying this story on.

I can either delete it now or leave it and delete it in the future

Thank you so so much if you read this!

Love you guys,

Cloe


End file.
